


and it's you

by rsera



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsera/pseuds/rsera
Summary: Sehun and Junmyeon get their wires crossed.





	and it's you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I nailed exactly what the prompter was looking for, but I hope you enjoy it! It had a lot of fun writing this. (And the world always needs more sesu!)

The first thing that Sehun notices is how many clubs are set up around the perimeter of the quad. Just a moat of overly eager upperclassman desperate to shove a flier into your hand and somehow wrangle you into enough of a conversation that there’s no other choice but to get roped into their weird cult. The worst part is there’s no way around it. Sehun’s going to have to brave the hoard if there’s any hope of him getting to the dining hall before breakfast ends.

“Would you like a flier?”

Sehun turns around, and sees this slight boy, man, person? He’s tiny and has on embarrassing dad khakis; with hair like a wavy mop that sort of floofs around in the breeze. He’s got on a pair of horn-rimmed glasses and there’s a messy line of rainbow colored pins of various sizes and shapes along one arm of his backpack. Sehun hates to admit it, but he’s really very cute.

“Umm, sure?” Sehun reaches out and takes the flier from the other boy’s outstretched hand. ‘Show your…PRIDE!’ is splashed across the top of the sheet of paper in bright colors, and underneath is a small blurb outlining the time and place of the semester’s first meeting.

“We have pins too, if you’d like one,” the voice of another boy calls out. He’s sitting behind the rickety folding table, perched on a chair. Everything about him is catlike, from his striking almond eyes set in a round face to the delicate way he holds out a pin out.

Sehun shakes his head, “Sorry.”

The boy behind the counter shrugs his shoulders and goes back to gazing out at the rest of the people milling the quad. But the other boy, the nerdy one with the glasses doesn’t seem too convinced.

“I’m Junmyeon,” he says, sticking out his hand. Sehun doesn’t really know what to do or say. He just really wants to get some breakfast.

But he does the polite thing instead and places his hand into Junmyeon’s. “I’m Sehun.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Sehun-ssi!” Junmyeon says, smiling so wide his eyes crinkle up at the corners.

“Sorry I can’t really hang around. I have to get down to the dining hall before breakfast is over…”

“Oh! I’m heading that way myself, let’s walk together,” Junmyeon suggests. “Minseok hyung do you mind manning the table for the rest of the hour?”

The pretty feline boy, Minseok, nods his head. “Sure, get out of here. I’ve got it.”

“I’m sorry, I hope you don’t mind me walking down with you,” Junmyeon says. He’s got a slight smile and his cheeks are so round and shiny they’re practically glimmering in the late summer sunlight.

“Oh no, it’s ok,” Sehun says.

“You’re a freshman, right?” Junmyeon asks. He glances up at Sehun, genuinely curious.

“Yeah.”

“I remember being a freshman. So young,” Junmyeon chuckles. “What clubs are you thinking of joining?”

“I’m not really a club person,” Sehun answers. A part of him feels bad being so short, but this Junmyeon guy is clearly a total nerd. Who talks too much. Probably involved in some complicated major, obviously the head of this Pride club thing, and well his outfit…his outfit.

“You should join some! They’re a great way to make friends outside of class.” Junmyeon takes a second before he starts laughing at himself. “Oh god, can you hear me? I sound like an old man.”

A giggle bubbles at the back of Sehun’s throat despite himself. There’s something so utterly ridiculous about this upper classman practically harassing him across campus, even if he is harmless. And, well, on second thought Junmyeon is actually horribly cute in a way that’s sort of new and strange and uncomfortable, and really Sehun would just much rather run away.

So of course, he just doesn’t say anything.

“Well, you should join the Pride club. It’s for everybody you know, allies included. You don’t have to be queer,” Junmyeon says.

“I’ll, um, think about it?”

“Well, hopefully I’ll see you there!” Junmyeon says, as they both slow down at the entrance to the dining hall. “I have a class to head to, but enjoy your breakfast. It was nice to meet you Sehun-ssi!”

Sehun watches as Junmyeon heads further down the path, before glancing down at the flier still in his hand. He hates to admit it, but that weirdo might have convinced him to go after all.

 

  
“Oh Sehun!”

Even though the dining hall is full and noisy, Sehun can’t pretend like he didn’t hear his own name being called out from across the room. When he turns around he can see Junmyeon’s arm waved up high in the air, beckoning him towards the table.

“Hi,” Sehun says, coming up towards the table. Junmyeon isn’t alone. There’s the senior from that morning out on the quad sitting at the table too. Sehun can’t remember his name, but he recognizes the feline eyes and polished nails. He’s sitting next to another boy whose face is delicate and pretty, but dressed like a typical sports team member – ratty t-shirt and gym shorts. Junmyeon’s hair is especially fluffy today, his glasses sliding down his nose, but his smile is big and infectious. Sehun mirrors it before he can stop himself.

Junmyeon pats the open seat next to him. “Sit!”

Sehun slides into the seat. His knee knocks against Junmyeon’s for the tiniest of moments and his heart does a double flip.

“I don’t know if you remember me,” the pretty feline boy says, “but I’m Minseok.” He points to the boy sitting next to him. “This is my boyfriend, Luhan.”

The other boy raises a hand up in greeting, but it’s obvious that his mouth is stuffed with food. Sehun bows his head in greeting.

“So are you coming to the meeting tonight,” Minseok continues. There’s something about the way that he looks at Sehun that makes Sehun squirm in his seat. It feels almost like an interrogation.

“Oh yeah, about that…” Sehun squeezes at the back of neck. He can feel all three pairs of eyes looking at him and he mostly wishes a hole in the floor would swallow him up so he could escape them. “I have a ton of homework for my econ class.”

Luhan snorts a little. “You don’t strike me as the econ type.”

“Do I look…dumb?” Sehun’s sort of shocked.

Luhan laughs. His chin mysteriously disappears and Sehun doesn’t get why everything is suddenly so funny. “You just don’t look like a nerd.”

Minseok chuckles. “No, he looks more like a model or something.” Then Minseok’s eyes land squarely on Junmyeon. “Wouldn’t you say Junmyeon-ah?”

It takes only a second for Junmyeon to flush the most brilliant shade of scarlet, which Sehun can’t quite wrap his mind around.

A beat passes before Minseok continues, “Anyway, Junmyeon’s an econ major also. You should bother him if you ever need any help.”

“Yeah,” Junmyeon says. “Though for the record I’m also a music major. I’m not totally lame.”

Minseok and Luhan look at each other before bursting out into laughter. “No, he’s that much of a dork,” Luhan says.

“But we love him anyway,” Minseok adds, fond.

Sehun just smiles. He could tell from the moment that he met Junmyeon that he was a grade-a nerd, but in the endearing way. Not the ‘I can’t be seen out in public with you’ way. Plus, Sehun still thinks he’s kind of hot. In a weird, dorky way.

“Ah, yeah yeah,” Junmyeon says, waving the pair away. “So, are you coming?”

Junmyeon is suddenly looking at Sehun very intently, eyes zoned in like Sehun’s the only thing he can see in the dining hall. Sehun wants to squirm, but he’s trying to be an adult and squirming is a kid thing.

“I don’t know. Like I have a lot of econ homework I need to get to, and I’m sort of confused about some things so it’ll probably take me a while…” Sehun trails off. Junmyeon is still staring, unimpressed.

“Meet me outside of the library an hour before the meeting and I’ll help you,” Junmyeon says. Sehun is a little freaked out at how wide Junmyeon’s eyes have gone. He looks a bit crazed.

“Ok.”

Junmyeon’s face breaks out in a brilliant smile. It’s kind of creepy.

Suddenly Minseok and Luhan erupt into laughter from across the table. “Junmyeon,” Luhan barely gasps out.

Minseok wipes at a tear that’s trickled out of the corner of his eye. “Junmyeon is very persuasive when he wants to be. Isn’t that right, Junmyeonie?”

Junmyeon chuckles, back to neatly eating his rice, a grain stuck to the edge of his lips. Sehun doesn’t know what to do, what’s so funny, so he just laughs along politely.

 

  
Sehun glances down quickly at his watch. Junmyeon should be showing up in a few minutes, and Sehun still hasn’t figured out to break the news that he was lying. He’s already finished his econ homework. In fact, he flew through it with no issues. At the time it had seemed a good excuse as any to try and get out of going to that meeting tonight. How was he supposed to know that Junmyeon was some sort of superstar student or whatever?

Mostly he just feels bad though. It isn’t Junmyeon’s fault that he can’t just be honest with people.

“Hey,” Junmyeon says. He’s still a couple of feet away from Sehun.

The familiar rush of fight or flight rushes travels from Sehun’s thumping heart to his stomach and I’s like all his brain cells have disappeared. “Hi-i,” he barely manages to stutter out.

Junmyeon is too small and too earnest, beaming up at Sehun with that mega-watt smile and rounded cheeks. Sehun’s feet stick frozen to the ground. He can’t keep up the charade. There’s no way he can sit for an hour and pretend he’s got no clue what he’s doing. He’s never been a good actor.

“I have a confession to make,” he blurts out.

Junmyeon’s nose crinkles in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I actually already finished my econ homework,” Sehun says. When Junmyeon doesn’t say anything, the whole story comes flooding out. “I lied. I didn’t want to go to the meeting tonight, but I didn’t want to just blow you off ‘cause you’re really nice and everything. And well then you were even nicer and offered to help me, so that backfired, but all I could think about was how guilty I felt for lying to you. And…yeah. I’m sorry.”

“I think that’s the most I’ve ever heard you say in one go.”

Sehun feels the heat radiate off his face. “Yeah.”

“Well you know what this means, right?” Junmyeon says. “Now you have to come to the meeting tonight. To make it up to me.” He chuckles and nudges Sehun in the ribs. “But we have an hour to waste so might as well grab a coffee.”

Nodding dumbly, Sehun follows Junmyeon up the path to the student center from the library. He’s not really sure what happened, except that he’s never met anybody in life so nice and well Junmyeon just might be a saint.

The thoughts just reinforced when Sehun wrinkles his nose at the thought of a coffee, and Junmyeon laughs and pays for Sehun’s smoothie instead. Luckily the student center isn’t too crowded on a Monday night, and they find a pair of arm chairs near the bookstore easily enough.

“You know, you could have just said you didn’t want to come tonight. You didn’t have to make up a story.”

Sehun nods. “I know. I just felt bad I guess.”

“Well, I can be a little overbearing,” Junmyeon says. “I’m sorry, too. For making you feel like you couldn’t say no. Not cool.”

“It’s ok,” Sehun says.

“It’s not,” Junmyeon says. “But thanks.” He takes a sip of his coffee, almost like there’s something on the tip of his tongue but he’s unsure if he should say it.

A moment passes before Junmyeon finally continues on, “I guess you just reminded me of myself.”

“Better dressed though,” Sehun says. It earns him a light shove from Junmyeon and a shy smile, his two front teeth poking out over his lip.

“Shut up,” Junmyeon says. “Pride club was a really good thing for me, and important thing. I guess I pushed so hard because I thought it could be a good thing for you too.”

“Well I’m glad you did.”

There it is again. That shy smile. It makes Sehun’s heart beat faster.

“C’mon,” Junmyeon says, glancing down at his watch. “It’s time to go.”

  
There’s a bunch of people packed into the small common room. On the table is a tray of cookies, neatly spread out in the shape of a rainbow with appropriately colored frosting. Luhan and Minseok are sitting on one of the couches, talking to a guy who Sehun doesn’t recognize. Minseok plays with the baby hairs at the nape of Luhan’s neck. The gesture is sweet and familiar and Sehun finds his heart ache a bit at the site.

“Go sit with them,” Junmyeon says. “They won’t bite.”

Sehun nods and makes his way over. “Hi, guys.”

“Sehun!” Luhan exclaims, giving Sehun a hard thump on the back.

The guy Sehun doesn’t recognize laughs. “Junmyeon’s found a freshman to take under his wing already I see.”

“A pretty one this time,” Minseok says. He has that all knowing look on his face. Like he has all the answers to all the questions of the universe on the tip of his tongue.

“I’m Jonghyun,” the guy introduces himself, sticking his hand out. “Nice to meet you, Sehun is it?”

“Yeah.” Sehun shakes his hand. Jonghyun is short, but he has wide hands and a strong grip.

“I was president of the Pride club last year,” Jonhyun explains. “I figured I’d stop in and see how our Junmyeonie is doing.”

“Remember when he was a freshman, hyung,” Minseok says.

“So small, so cute,” Luhan adds.

“He’s still small,” Sehun says, and it earns him a boisterous laugh from Jonghyun.

“Are you guys talking about me?” Junmyeon asks as he walks up to the couch. He motions for Minseok to scoot over.

“Of course,” Minseok says. “You’re our favorite topic of conversation.”

Junmyeon smiles, his cheeks pushing up into two shiny circles. “I didn’t know you were going to be here, hyung.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, Junmyeonie,” Jonghyun says, bending forward to give Junmyeon’s knee a squeeze. The action is so casually intimate that Sehun takes quick notice. He files it away in a corner of his mind, to muse over more deeply later.

“Well guys, I guess it’s time for me to start,” Junmyeon says. “Wish me luck!” He moves forward from his spot next to Minseok, gives Jonghyun’s arm a squeeze, and walks toward the front of the room.

The rest of the hour goes by quickly. Minseok makes sure to laugh loudly at Junmyeon’s jokes, even when they don’t land right. Luhan manages to eat about ten cookies before the hour is up. And Jonghyun sits nearby, his face bathed in pride.

 

In the month after that first meeting Sehun could say that Junmyeon has easily become his best friend. They spend most nights up late together in the library, Junmyeon’s eyes drooping sleepily from behind his glasses. But he always explains the homework Sehun doesn’t understand, voice soft and gentle, gravely around the edges with sleep. So Sehun makes sure to keep them stocked in snacks (healthy ones because Junmyeon prefers them) and coffee and soft, sleepy giggles in their corner of the library.

Then there was that whole weekend holed up in Junmyeon’s single dorm room, ordering in pizza and chicken and barely leaving the building. Junmyeon had forced Sehun to watch every single Star Wars movie ever made, running commentary included. Even though Sehun could care less about the Skywalker’s endless multi-generational family drama, the way Junmyeon’s face shined made it worth it.

Junmyeon runs club ideas by him, they eat dinner with Minseok and Luhan, grab coffee in between classes. It’s Junmyeon’s doorstep that Sehun ends up on when it’s late at night and he can’t sleep, and Junmyeon is always there with a kind word and open ears. It’s been no time at all, since that morning on the quad, and they’re inseparable.

It’s weird finding someone he likes more than anybody else. He’s made other friends, most of them fellow freshman. He sees them in class and sometimes they eat lunch together, but nothing and no one compares to Junmyeon.

A small corner of his heart that he refuses to acknowledge thinks this might be love.

 

Sehun knows it’s a dumb idea to confess to Junmyeon. For starters the logistics aren’t exactly in his favor. Sure they’re practically a perfect match if Sehun has anything to say about it, but Junmyeon is still four years older. He’ll be graduating by the end of the school year and making a possible long distance relationship work until maybe Sehun’s graduated himself just doesn’t seem realistic.

Plus, that’s assuming Junmyeon feels the same way. That Junmyeon would want to be with him, too. Because it’s just as possible that none of those things will matter. That Junmyeon will look into Sehun’s eyes and give him a sad smile and say that he’s really great but he just doesn’t feel the same way. What’s the point of risking the best friendship Sehun’s ever built on something that might crack their foundation and never last?

But sometimes Sehun’s hands practically ache to touch the soft skin at the nape of Junmyeon’s neck. His mind goes blurry watching Junmyeon’s mouth move, soft pink lips molding around words. And there is nothing that compares to that slow spreading warmth that envelops his body every time Junmyeon smiles at him.

So maybe it’s worth it. Because most days Sehun can’t take another month, can’t stand another moment, without his lips on Junmyeon’s, without Junmyeon knowing what exactly is in his heart.

 

  
The club beats thump through his bones. Minseok and Luhan are off at a corner of the bar, wrapped up in each other, taking shots and whispering into each other’s ears. Sehun’s perched himself on the opposite end of the bar, sipping on a beer and letting his body sway along to the music. Junmyeon had left him a few minutes ago to meet Jonghyun closer to the front entrance.

A few more minutes go by and Sehun is almost finished with his beer when he sees Junmyeon’s head poke out of the crowd ahead, eyes scanning. Jonghyun is just behind him. Sehun lifts his arm in the air, waves them over.

“Sehun! It’s good to see you again,” Jonghyun greets, giving Sehun a clap on the back. “How’s your year going so far?”

“It’s been going good,” Sehun leans in to answer.

“It seems our Junmyeonie taking you under his wing has been a good thing then, huh?”

Junmyeon scoffs before turning to try and grab the bartender’s attention. “What do you want to drink?”

“Oh stop,” Jonghyun says, “First round is on me.”

Junmyeon whips around so quickly Sehun is surprised his head doesn’t go flying. “No way. My best friend had maybe the worst week ever and I’m going to buy him as many drinks as he wants.”

“Well whoever’s buying, can I get another beer?”

“Of course, Sehunnie,” Junmyeon says, hand coming up to brush a lock of hair out of Sehun’s face. “Anything for you.”

The touch is electric. Sehun’s face grows hot and Junmyeon’s smile glitters in the club lights.

Jonghyun laughs loud and reaches out to give Sehun’s shoulder a squeeze. “I like this one, Junmyeon-ah.”

Junmyeon looks at Sehun and winks, “Me too.”

 

An hour and many drinks later, Sehun untangles himself from their dancefloor threesome and heads over to where Minseok and Luhan are still sitting at the bar.

“Hey guys,” he greets, slightly breathless. He can feel the sweat dripping down his back. The club is properly packed with bodies now, and the music thumps away.

Minseok knocks a shot back with catlike grace. His eyes are heavy and glazed, and he can’t keep his hands from trailing up Luhan’s thigh. “Listen, we’re going to get out of here. Let Junmyeon know?”

“Sure,” Sehun says. Minseok gives his arm a squeeze before he makes his way out of the building with Luhan, their hands intertwined.

Sehun grabs another beer from the bartender, and goes to make his way back to Junmyeon and Jonghyun. But his stomach plummets through the floor, his beer almost following. Jonghyun and Junmyeon are nothing more than two bodies intertwined on the dancefloor, Jonghyun’s hand splayed against Junmyeon’s face, his lips on Junmyeon’s lips. Then there’s the deep heat of disappointment that runs through his body, that painful destruction of hope.

He wants to disappear.

 

  
Now being around Junmyeon is hard when it used to be easy. Sehun starts finding excuses not to make it to their study sessions in the library, makes himself unavailable in between classes. If not for their usual dining hall dinners with Minseok and Luhan, Sehun thinks they might not even see each other that much at all anymore. There’s a small part of him that knows it’s unfair to Junmyeon to pull away like this without warning. A small part that feels guilty when Junmyeon shoots him forlorn looks across the dinner table. But it still isn’t enough to overcome the horrible ache in Sehun’s heart whenever he thinks of Junmyeon. Whenever he sees Junmyeon.

He thinks the worst part is that he lost anyway. There wasn’t a point in protecting his heart when it was always bound to be broken.

 

 

  
“So, what’s the deal with you and Junmyeon?”

They’re sitting at a table tucked into the corner of the dining hall, him and Minseok and Luhan. It’s Luhan whose starting at him intently for once, not Minseok, who’s sitting beside him and scrolling through his phone instead.

“Ummm, nothing?”

Sehun couldn’t possibly explain that being around Junmyeon hurts too much now. That Jonghyun hangs like a phantom over all their interactions. Reminding Sehun that he’s not good enough, that he’s too young, that he never had a chance to begin with. That he was an idiot for even letting himself hope.

“Did something happen the other weekend?” Luhan asks.

“No,” Sehun says. “Why would you say that?”

“You guys are both acting weird that’s all.”

Minseok finally looks up from his phone and nudges Luhan’s side. “If something’s up, they’ll figure it out. Don’t be nosey. Right, Sehun-ah?”

“Yeah,” Sehun says. He goes back to pushing food around his plate, unable to muster up any sort of appetite.

“You’re still coming with us to Pride this weekend though?” Minseok asks.

Sehun stills. He had been trying to figure out a way to get out of going to Pride with the rest of the club. He had already missed their last meeting, texting Junmyeon that he had a wicked headache and just needed to rest, and he was sorry he wasn’t going to be able to make it. But with Minseok and Luhan wondering, he was just going to have to suck it up and go. Plus, Junmyeon had worked so hard to organize the whole thing. Getting custom t-shirts made and organizing a group dinner for afterwards. It would be unfair to ditch and disappoint him. Even if he broke Sehun’s heart it’s not like he meant to.

“Of course,” he answers. “Wouldn’t miss it.”

 

 

  
It’s a perfect fall day, with blue skies and a crisp breeze. Club members stand gathered at the bus stop. Junmyeon is running around, handing out shirts as people join the fold and double checking that everybody is accounted for before they make the short trek a few streets over. He’s round and shiny and so happy. It makes Sehun ache terribly.

But it’s not long before there’s a blur and a barrel and Minseok’s voice loud in his ear, “Sehunnnniieeee!”

Minseok’s arms are up high wrapped around his neck, Sehun catches the flash of rainbow colored nails out of the corner of his eye. There’s Luhan’s weird barking laugh in the distance somewhere.

“Hi, Minseok hyung,” Sehun laughs. He pats at Minseok’s arm as he tries to untangle himself. It’s weird seeing normally cool and collected Minseok practically vibrate with energy. It’s only another moment though before Luhan is there to save him.

“Are you excited for your first Pride?” Luhan asks. He wraps his arm around Minseok’s waist, and Minseok smiles smugly, the smile he reserves for when he thinks Luhan is being especially cute.

Sehun nods, “Yeah.”

“So smile then,” Minseok says, poking up one side of Sehun’s cheek with his index finger.

“I’ll try.”

“Listen,” Minseok says. “I promised myself I wasn’t going to get into the middle of this. But you need to talk to Junmyeon. He’s confused. And he misses you. And you obviously miss him. I’m sure whatever happened between you two really isn’t that big of a deal.”

“Plus, it’s Pride!” Luhan adds.

Minseok nods vigorously in agreement. “Exactly. It’s Pride, and the rule on Pride is that it’s a day for being happy. Life’s short kid. Talk to Junmyeon. Be happy.”

“We believe in you. Make us proud,” Luhan says with mock gravity, flicking Sehun’s forehead with his finger.

Then they’re both off mingling with the group, leaving Sehun to figure out what to do.

Sehun knows they’re right. He should go over to Junmyeon, see if he needs help with anything. But there’s a small part of him, he doesn’t know if it’s the stubborn prideful part, that wants Junmyeon to come to him first. Junmyeon broke his heart so it’s only fair, even if Junmyeon doesn’t know it, never meant to.

It’s almost like Junmyeon is reading his mind though, because in the next second he’s up beside Sehun, smiling apprehensively. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Walk with me?” Junmyeon asks.

“Sure,” Sehun says. He lets Junmyeon loop an arm around his own. Desperately attempts to ignore the trail of fire every brush of skin makes.

They walk together in a comfortable silence behind the group, Junmyeon leaning his head against Sehun’s arm every so often. It’s only about five minutes or so before they stumble onto the street, music loud. There’s a hoard of people milling about, most wearing some form of rainbow clothing and others in outrageous outfits. A lot of people sing along to the music at the top of their lungs, and everything is bright and dazzling and dizzily free. That same feeling of freedom surges up in Sehun, like the bravery of so many people in one place has seeped in and made him brave too.

He turns to Junmyeon.

“So, what’s going on with you and Jonghyun hyung?” Sehun asks. He can feel the heat rising up his neck to his face. Being this direct isn’t something he’s used to, but he figures at this point he doesn’t have anything left to lose. And he needs to know for sure. Needs to hear the words from Junmyeon himself.

But Junmyeon looks so confused for a second that Sehun would laugh if he wasn’t so anxious for the answer. “Sehun-ah, there’s nothing going on between me and Jonghyun. What would make you think that?”

“That night, when we all went to that club together. I saw you kissing. On the dancefloor.”

It’s like a lightbulb goes off in Junmyeon’s head, and his face floods with sudden understanding. “Oh that? It was a really drunk accident. It didn’t mean anything.”

“You guys aren’t dating now?”

Then Junmyeon laughs. The loud type of laugh that bubbles up deep from his gut, the type he can’t help. It’s the laugh that Sehun likes best because it makes Junmyeon’s eyes crinkle up into tiny crescent moons and his teeth poke out like a bunny rabbit.

“Oh, goodness no. Jonghyun and his boyfriend broke up that week and he was just drunk and sad. And when Jonghyun is drunk and sad he likes to dance and kiss people. But it doesn’t mean anything.”

“It doesn’t?”

“It doesn’t,” Junmyeon echoes. There’s a moment of silence before he suddenly looks shy. “Plus, there’s someone else I like anyway.”

Sehun doesn’t want to let himself hope for too much, but his heart is thumping double beats in his chest. “There is?”

Junmyeon nods. “Yeah, he’s pretty great actually. He’s tall and sweet. I think I might be too old for him, though. He wouldn’t want an old man like me.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that hyung,” Sehun says. “I think you might have a chance.”

“You think so?” Junmyeon asks. He looks up at Sehun, his eyes hopeful and his cheeks shining in the sunlight.

Sehun gives a nod. “Yeah, so kiss me already will you?”

So Junmyeon does. He stands on his tip toes and presses his lips to Sehun’s. It’s electric. Sehun feels it in every fiber, the electric buzz, the warmth of Junmyeon’s soft pink lips against his own. The way Junmyeon’s hands tangle in the hair at the nape of his neck. How small Junmyeon feels beneath Sehun’s own hands.

It’s perfect.


End file.
